Podría haber sido
by Chia Moon
Summary: Tras escapar de su complicada aventura, Leon y Claire junto a Sherry, ponen rumbo a un nuevo destino, pero en el bús que los lleva, ambos se dejan llevar por algo que podría pasar... si no fueran ellos. 3 premio del sorteo 320 historias de face.


Tercer premio del sorteo de las 320 historias que se celebró en _Imaginación fanfiction_.

Petición: Una charla después de lo acontecido, pero como no has visto el final del remake, lo que salga.

.

Datos del fic:

**Título**: Podría haber sido.

**Pareja**: Claire x Leon.

**Estado:** Terminado.

**Advertencias:** OOC en grandes cantidades por desgracia.

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil s no es de mi autoria ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia sí, basada en una petición.

.

.

**Podría haber sido**

**Ganadora: **Jackilyn.

¡Gracias por participar en el sorteo!

.

.

Claire suspiró cuando finalmente pudieron sentarse. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado y la mente tan cansada que estaba por dormirse de pie si continuaban por más tiempo. El autobús al que habían logrado subir se zarandeaba de una forma seductora hacia el sueño.

Miró de reojo a Leon, que acomodaba a Sherry mejor sobre él.

Se habían sentado al fondo de todo, intentando evitar miradas indebidas de más. Ambos habían pactado llegar a un lugar seguro, encontrar una salida a todo lo que habían estado viviendo horas antes y que, extrañamente, todavía le hacía sentir que alguien estaba cerca de morderle la nuca.

Por suerte, Sherry no tenía ese problema.

La niña estaba completamente dormida, hasta babeaba el hombro de Leon, que se frotó el rostro con cansancio y recostó la cabeza contra el sillón. Al notar que le miraba, se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí… —murmuró—. Es sólo que… parece una locura todo esto. Lo que hemos pasado y ahora estar sobre este autobús me parece casi un ensueño.

Leon estiró las piernas, mirando hacia el techo.

—Sí. Y ni siquiera nadie parece inmutarse. No saben que podrían estar corriendo ese mismo peligro próximamente.

—Lo sé…

Se miró las manos, algo sucias. No habían tenido tiempo ni de comer ni de asearse. Habían tomado el autobús sin más y con un rumbo fijo. Al menos, esperaba que un resguardo.

Seguía buscando a su hermano, eso no lo había dejado pausado. Y con los sucesos, más quería saber de su situación. Esperaba que estuviera a salvo. Claro que él sabía cuidarse y si ella había logrado sobrevivir, cómo no iba a hacerlo un miembro de STARS como él.

—¿Qué pasará con ella? —preguntó Leon sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Claire miró a la niña que dormitaba. Había cambiado un poco de postura por la de Leon y este parecía más aliviado ante ese hecho. Recordó que le habían disparado y el sinfín de cosas que habían pasado.

—Seguramente habrá que buscarle un hogar o algo… Me gustaría tenerla conmigo un tiempo, hasta que descubra alguna pista de mi hermano, pero inevitablemente, tendré que dejarla atrás. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Leon pareció sopesarlo.

—No lo sé. Se suponía que ese lugar iba a ser mi punto de trabajo y mira en lo que se ha convertido.

Bajó la mirada hacia Sherry.

—Yo sólo dudo que pudiera.

Claire se lamió los labios. Sopesando una loca idea.

¿Y si ella y Leon la adoptaban? Podrían hacerlo como una pareja. Una que ha vivido momentos horrorosos y que mientras encontró a la niña. Podrían soportar sus pesadillas juntos. Consolarse.

Pero había un problema: ninguno de los dos quería detenerse con esa historia. Muchas personas corrían peligro sin saberlo. Había gente mala detrás de todo, corrupción, muertes, pruebas inhumanas que debían de detenerse.

Y ambos lo sabían.

Movió la mano lentamente hasta la de él, rozando sus nudillos contra los suyos. Leon desvió la mano hasta aferrar la suya en un fuerte y cálido gesto. Un apretón de ánimos, porque silenciosamente había entendido lo que sucedía.

Aquella era una vida que no podían darse. Ninguno de los dos.

Estaba segura de que, cuando llegaron al destino al que Leon estaba guiándolas, se separarían irremediablemente.

Suspiró y se inclinó hacia él hasta apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Leon se acomodó mejor, con Sherry al otro lado y ella ahí, para apoyar su cabeza levemente sobre Claire.

—Si se pudiera hacer —dijo—, querría un buen lugar. Con jardín para que ella pudiera correr jugando tras una pelota y no escondiéndose en alcantarillas y huyendo de algo aterrador. Si tiene que huir de algo, que sea de un perro en juegos.

Claire no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Seguramente, tendríamos una habitación cerrada.

—¿Por qué?

—Armas —respondió—. ¿No seguirías como policía?

—Eso no significaría que tuviera un alijo de ellas —bromeó—. Pero estaría preparado para otro apocalipsis, sí.

No puedo evitar reírse, dentro del dramatismo de ser correcta su suposición. Más de lo que ambos creían.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—A mi hermano le caerías bien. Creo.

—¿Crees? —Leon enarcó una ceja.

—Sí. Generalmente, no ha sido muy receloso de mí en cuanto a hombres. Y creo que tener a alguien que entienda más de asuntos policiales le pondría de mejor humor. Aunque… ya hemos comprobado que mi hermano está metido en estos asuntos también.

—Sí…

Claire se tomó un momento para levantar las piernas y acurrucarse mejor contra él. Olía a sudor, sangre y pólvora. Ella no debería de oler muy diferente y ansiaba una ducha como nunca.

Pero a Leon no parecía importarle demasiado. Se movió algo más y sintió su nariz más cerca de sus cabellos y cómo tomaba aire antes de relajarse.

Le acarició los dedos de la mano que seguían unidas y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Leon.

—¿Hum?

—Realmente sería maravilloso.

Él dudó un instante. El autobús arrancó y el motor le ronroneo en los oídos. Igualmente, escuchó su respuesta.

—Lo sería, sí.

Lástima que nunca fuera a suceder realmente.

Lástima que el destino les tuviera muchas otras cosas preparadas y que la lucha contra el bioterrorismo no fuera detenerse sólo ahí.

Lástima, que aquel simplemente momento que estaba atesorando, no fuera más que eso.

Ella iba a tener que tomar de nuevo las armas. Iba a tener que luchar por sobrevivir.

Sherry iba a tener su propia historia, de lágrimas y luchas.

Leon también.

Y también, iban a aparecer otras mujeres, como para ella otros hombres.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían que aquello que les había marcado era para siempre. Si algún día más tarde llegaban a sentarse juntos, mirar el horizonte, seguramente una risa se escaparía y una mueca de ternura, junto a una mirada de añoranza.

Lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

Eso es lo que eran ellos.

El viejo recuerdo de una guerra que comenzaba, sin poder si quiera a detenerse y darse una oportunidad.

Jamás tendrían aquella casa. Jamás Sherry correría por el césped. Ella no se apoyaría contra la puerta para mirarla, antes de que Leon llegara de trabajar, acariciara los cabellos de la pequeña y a ella la mirase como si quisiera comérsela entera a besos.

Jamás.

Ellos eran Leon y Claire.

Y el mundo estaba en peligro.

El amor, tendría que esperar.

**Fin**

**Abril 2019**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
